love
by lilymegpoid
Summary: kau adalah vampire terkuat namun kau lemah bila berhadapan dengan cinta


Bulan purnama bersinar indah di langit,bumi begitu sepi , bangkai berserakan dijalanan , berdiri seorang pemuda berambut biru kontras dengan langit malam diantara mayat mayat,

" ketua,tugas kita sudah harus kembali ke markas" kata seorang pria berambut coklat

" baiklah kita mundur , sebelum tertangkap"

" tak salah mereka menjulukimu vampire terkuat " kata pria hitam berambut blonde

setelah mereka pergi nampak seorang gadis berambut pirang keluar dari persebunyianya dibawah tanah , matanya menyiratkan kebencian ,gadis itu berlari menjauh hilang di tengah belantara hutan

**LOVE**

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY IS NOT MY OWN**

**WARNING: typo evrywere, ada kata yang tak enak,bahasa kacau**

Hari ini cagalli benar benar sibuk, banyak orang mendaftarkan akta kelahiran,KTP,surat pindah dll, cagalli bekerja sebagai PNS di bagian pelayanan masyarakat , di kantornya yang bolos bekerja akan dipotong gajinya sekian persen,hari ini semuanya sibuk,banyak dokumen yang harus dicek ulang, mereka bekerja dari rakyat untuk rakyat seperti itulah semboyan para PNS disini

" hei cagalli kau mau ke desa maria tidak?" kata miriallia

" tidak mau, kenapa kau ingin tempat seperti itu?"

" aku hanya ingin lihat desa itu,bukankah desa itu tempat pembantaian misterius sepuluh tahun yang lalu"

" ya aku tahu" katanya datar

" ku dengar pelakunya sampai sekarang belum tertangkap,dan juga menurut kabar yang beredar mayat mayat itu mati tanpa ada darah , dan di leher mereka ada lubang sepertinya daraih mereka di sedot" kata miriallia

" tsk, disedot pakai apa? Pakai sedotan hahh?" kata cagalli mulai kesal karena pekerjaanya terganggu

miriallia tertawa mendengar respon cagalli

" berhentilah mengganguku milli ,kau tak lihat aku sedang bekerja"

" iya iya , hei cags apa kau pikir pembantaian itu dilakukan oleh vampire, karena tak ada luka,hanya lubang di leher mereka"

" vampire itu tak ada milli "kata cagalli dengan nada kesal

dari tadi milli terus menggangu pekerjaanya dan cagalli memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu lewat handset ponselnya ,baru satu lagu yang ia dengarkan, teleponya sudah berbunyi _ tsk baru setengah jam lalu telefon _ batinya dengan ogah ogahan ia mengangkat pangilan itu

" ada apa athrun?"

" kau sedang apa?"

" bekerja"

" bisa kita bertemu saat makan siang"

"kenapa?"

" aku kangen padamu"

" gombal"

" aku serius"

" bukankah tiga puluh menit yang lalu kau baru saja video call denganku?"

" memang, tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu"

" baiklah "

" nanti ku jemput dan jangan pergi kemana mana"

"iya,bye"

" ha?"

" apa?"

" kau tak ingin mengobrol denganku?"

" ya tuhan athrun, aku sangat sibuk "

" oh baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa makan siang bunny"

" JANGAN MEMANGILKU DENGAN KATA ITU BAKA"

kata cagalli dengan nada tinggi yang sukses membuat manusia di dalam kantor ini menatap padanya dan athrun tertawa mendengar respon cagalli, tanpa banyak omong ia mematikan pangilan itu, athrun bisa menelefonya 10 kali dalam sehari atau tanpa bosan menunggu cagalli selama 3 jam sampai pulang kantor

dan kalau athrun terlambat 5 menit maka sial bagi athrun mendapatkan amarah cagalli,memang sunnguh tidak adil cagalli memperlakukanya namun,seperti yang dikatakan orang, kotoran kucing aja bisa jadi coklat karena dimabuk cinta

athrun termasuk orang yang posesif, ia akan segera menghajar sampai mati bila ada yang berani mendekati cagalli

namun bagi cagalli ia adalah seseorang misterius, cagalli tak pernah tahu siapa sebenarnnya pria ini. Dan inilah dia pria berambut biru dengan pakaian santai,menggegam erat tangan wanita disebelahnya

di restoran ramen cagalli dan athru memesan ramen dan es the, cagalli terperanga melihat kalung yang tergantung di leher athrun membuatnya terus memandangi kalung itu

" kau suka kalung ini" kata athrun

" ya, kau beli dimana?" Tanya cagalli

" aku tak tahu, ibuku yang membelikanya" kata athrun cagalli tahu ia berbohong

" ah waktunya masuk kantor"

" secepat itu "

" kau mau mengantarku "

" tentu saja"

cagalli terus memperhatikan athrun dengan seksama, tangan pria ini atau lebih tepatnya tubuhnya dingin,ia selalu memakai kacamata hitam bila keluar,juga dia punya kalung yang sama dengan "mereka", saat mereka melewati kaca etalase kaki cagalli mendadak lemas melihatnya

athrun tak memiliki bayangan dan kalau di perhatikan wajahnya sama seperti seseorang yang mereka pangil ketua, lelucon macam apa ini

" cagalli kau tak apa?" Tanya athrun sangat cemas namun cagalli tak menjawab pertanyaan nya

" kau sakit sayang?" kata athrun tanpa banyak bicara cagalli langsung digendong ala bridal style, cagalli masih syok dengan kejadian barusan,namun itu belum menguatkan dugaanya bahwa athru salah satu dari mereka

setelah beberapa hari cagalli istirahat, ia ijin tak masuk kantor karena sakit, dan tak menghubungi athrun bahkan tak membukakan pintu saat athrun menjenguknya

terdengar suara nada dering ponselnya, dilihatnya nomor athrun , ia memutuskan untuk menjawab pangilan kekasihnya

" mo…." Kata katanya terputus saat athrun mulai berbicara

" cagalli kenapa kau tak menjawab pangilanku beberapa hari ini?kenapa kau tak membiarkanku menjengukmu?kau marah padaku?katakan apa kesalahanku?mungkin aku bisa memperbaikinya,kumohon cagalli aku serius mencintaimu aku tak pernah selingkuh dengan wanita lain" pria ini benar benar takut putus dengan cagalli

" kau tak salah, aku hanya ingin istirahat athrun tak perlu separanoid itu" katanya lembut

" benarka? Sudah ke dokter?"

" sudah"

" dengan siapa?"  
" sendirian"  
" dokternya laki laki atau perempuan?"  
" perempuan"

" syukurlah,boleh aku menjengukmu sekarang?"

" tidak aku ingin tidur"

" oh cepat sembuh ya sayang"

" iya,oyasumi"

cagalli bohong bilang akan tidur, sebenarnya beberapa hari ini mencari informasi tentang pembantaian desa maria,namun yang ia temukan hanya itu itu saja , tak ada sidik jari dari tempat kejadian itu, selama bertahun tahun ia mencari titik terang siapa meraka , ia adalah satu satunya yang selamat dari pembantaian itu, saat kejadian itu ia dan teman temanya bermain petak umpet, cagalli termasuk anak yang jago dalam permainan it, ia bersembunyi didalam selokan tertutup di desanya, ia tak mengerti bagaimana mereka membunuh, yang ia lihat kepala penduduk desa disentuh oleh tangan mereka dan darah mereka di ambil oleh alat aneh,dan juga saat ke apartemen athrun ia menemukan sebuah buku,buku itu berisi tentang setiap 2000 tahun sekali penduduk yang mendiami gunung Vincent harus di bantai dan diambil darahnya untuk persembahan pada darah suci dan desanya terletak di gunung itu

perutnya berbunyi menandakan ia lapar,cagalli memutuskan untuk beli ramen di luar, setelah beberapa saat menunggu ramen pesananya telah siap dan ia bawa pulang , di dalam perjalanan terdengar suara teriakan wanita nampaknya diganggu penjahat, ia berlari hendak menolongnya namun kakinya terhenti melihat pemandangan di hadapanya

seseorang mengigit leher wanita itu,orang yang mengigit itu langsung melihat cagalli, mata mereka langsung membulat,wanita itu lansung tewas pria itu juga mendekati cagalli,cagalli langsung berlari menjauhinya sekuat tenaga, ia tak mau tewas dijadikan mangsa oleh kekasihnya sendiri

di belakang athrun terus memangil namanya, namun tak ia hiraukan, ternyata benar, ia salah satu dari mereka, cagalli tak mau bernasibsama seperti desanya,ia terus berlari mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi

tak pernah ia menoleh ke belakang, akhirnya athrun berhasil meraihnya, dan membawa tubuh cagalli ke pelukanya

" aku tak mau mati!, aku tak mau mati!, lepaskan aku! " teriak cagalli sambil meronta berusaha melepaskan diri

" aku tak akan membunuhmu,dan tak akan membiarkanmu lari dari ku cagalli" kata athrun membenamkan wajahnya di rambut halus cagalli

" lepaskan aku,pergi dari tubuhku," athrun tak mengubrisnya

" jadi kau slah satu dari mereka, kau juga yang membantai desa maria" kata cagalli bergetar

" katakan padaku .dan mereka memangilmu ketua"

"cagalli maafkan aku, aku tak mau kau menjauh dariku, aku sungguh sungguh mencintaimu" kata athrun sembari memeluk cagalli lebih erat lagi

" bajingan kau,mati saja makhluk sepertimu" memukul tubuh athrun sekuat tenaga

cagalli terus meronta berusaha melepaskan diri namun usahanya sia sia, setelah beberapa lama pelukan athrun mulai mengendur dan tak akan di sia siakan cagalli, ia langsung menendang perut pria itu sampai terjatuh, dan langsung lari secepat ia bisa menuju apartemenya,sesampai di apartemen ia langsung mengunci pintu jendela, ketakutan menjalar di tubuh cagalli athrun pasti menunggunya di depan pintu

cagalli berencana keluar dari kantor, dan pindah perusahaan di luar negri

memang benar athrun tak ada di sekitar apartemenya namun ada sekitar sepuluh anak buah athrun

cagalli menggunakan jasa calo untuk kepengurusan paspormya dan memaketkan barang barangnya ke luar negri, nampaknya athrun memang tak curiga pada tindakan cagalli

hari ini cagalli keluar yang pastinya diikuti anak buahnya dan athrun juga ikut

jalanan begitu ramai, memeng cagalli memilih jalan yang padat manusia ini untuk kabur ,triknya berhasil,ia kabur menuju bandari menaiki taksi tanpa diketahui mereka,ia tak mengerti kenapa athrun sampai mengirimkan orang orangnya untuk mengawasi dirinya,apa sebegitu cintakah atau dirinya akan di korbankan seperti desanya

cagalli berhasil ke luar negri,kenapa ia memilih menghindar? Karena ia tahu dirinya akan membunuh athrun saat melihatnya, yang sama dengan bunuh diri

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seorang pria duduk dibawah pohon dengan langit malam berbintang, ia memeluk sebuah pakaian wanita sembari menangis, seakan akan yang dipeluk adalah pemilik baju itu , sudah 5 tahun wanita itu pergi dari hidupnya, entah sudah ribuan e mail yang ia kirimkan kegadis itu,berharap ia kembali

" athrun kau tahukan ia tak akan kembali padamu" kata pria berambut coklat itu

" aku tahu kira,aku tak bisa melupakanya," katanya memandang ponsel dengan wallpaper wanita yang ia cintai

" lebih baik ia pergi dan tak kembali" kata kira

" aku tahu, ia akan mati bila di sini"

" mereka nenginginkan darah gadis itu "

" apa?"

" kau tak ingat dalam kitab kita harus mengambil seluruh darah yang ada di desa itu "

" kau benar" kata athrun

" kau ingin membunuhnya? Maka akan ku bunuh kau" lanjut athrun

" tidak , karena kekasihku sendiri seorang manusia"

" ia tahu?"  
" tidak"  
athrun berjalan melewati lorong markas mereka tiba tiba ia mencium bau yang sangat familiar dan ia rindukan , dan benar saja ia bersama dengan gilbert durandal sang pemilik darah suci, ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu kepada cagalli, secepat kilat ia membawa kabur lari athrun sangat cepat bahkan dari vampire yang lain.

" pergi kau dari ku" teriak cagalli

" turunkan aku jika kau tak mau mati" kata cagalli menodongkan pistol namun berhasil disingkirkan oleh athrun

setelah sngat jauh dari markas athrun baru menurunkan cagalli

" apa yang kau lakukan aku sedang bekerja baka" kata cagalli

" kau tak tahu siapa gilbert durandal,dia sama seperiku,ia berniat membunuhmu" teriak athrun

" tidak mungkin"

" baiklah " athrun menujukkan video saat gilbert memainkan beberapa film dan benar ia sama seperto athrun tak memiliki bayangan di cermin,kulitnya pucat,sering menggunakan sunglass

" kalau begitu kau akan"

" sudah kubilang aku tak akan memmbunuhmu cagalli, aku akan melindungimu, keluarlah dari sini dan hidup bahagialah"

mendengar katta athrun cagalli langsung memeluk tubuh athrun, selama ini ia salah ia ingin hidup bersama athrun , selamanya

" maafkan aku athrun" katanya terisak

" aku maafkan" kata athhrun memeluk cagalli

" aku ingin hidup bersamamu"

" aku juga "kata athrun

ia mencium bau vampire menuju tempatnya berada

" ayo kita pergi mereka sudah dekat"

demi menyelamatkan cagalli ia harus melawean teman temanya, ia tak peduli lagi, pedang yang ia bawa menebas tubuh kawanya, bau anyir menyelimuti sepanjang jalan athrun berusaha melindungi cagalli namu usahaya tqak cukup,meskipun vampire terkuat ia juga keawalah melaqwan mereka dan akhrinya salah satu dari mereka berhasil membawa cagalli namun dihentikan kira

" apa yang kau lakukan kau bias dihukum mati "

" tak apa " kira membantu athrun melawan mereka

tubuh athrun melemah ia tak kuat untuk berdiri, tubunya penuh luka sayatan yang terus mengeluarkan darah

cagalli berusaha menutup luka athrun namun tak berhasil

" bertahanlah athrun"

" pergi dari sini,aku tak apa "

" aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu disini" kata cagalli menangis

" tak apa, carilah pria lain yang sayang padamu karena aku tak bisa menemani hidupmu baqnyak pria yang lebih baik dariku"

: " aku tak mau dengan pria lain, aku hanya mau denganmu" kata cagalli menangis

" jangan menangis itu membuatku semakin sakit"

tiba tiba di depanya terlihat seseorang ia tak tahu itu siapa

"k…ki..ra?"

dengan cepat orang itu ingin menusuknya namun cagalli melindunginya, jantung cagalli tertusuk pedang itu didepan mata athrun , orang itu nampaknya juga kebingungan karena target yang mereka kejar telah tewas

dengan mengumpulkan tenaga yang tersisa athrun menccabik cabik tubuh orang itu , hatinya panas dan sakit direngkuhnya mayat cagalli ,ia amat mencitai wanita ini , ia tak peduli pada lukanya yang terus mengucurkan darah, pada akhirnya ia tewas kehabisan darah dibawah pohon sakura yang tengah berbunga

sementara lain kira yamato sahabat athrun di hukum pancung oleh pengadilan dengan dakwaan penghianatan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yah mungkin tak menarik, tapi sayang kalo terus di dalam otak saya

Jujur aku bingung mau kasih judul apa


End file.
